


Гарри Локхарт как определение слова "придурок"

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [15]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Гарри Локхарт был полным придурком, Перри в этом не сомневался.





	Гарри Локхарт как определение слова "придурок"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Lockhart is the Definition of the Word Moron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330674) by [trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster). 



Гарри Локхарт был полным придурком, Перри в этом не сомневался. Вообще-то, это было понятно с первого взгляда, а уж когда он заговорил, то только подтвердил предположение Перри. Они жили и работали вместе уже несколько месяцев, но у Гарри до сих пор получалось поражать его своим идиотизмом.  
  
Вот, например, сейчас, когда стараниями Гарри обычное дело из разряда "проследи, не изменяет ли муженек жене" превратилось в "окажись запертым в подвале жуткого заброшенного склада у черта на рогах". Что-то вроде этого.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Перри! — они сидели спиной друг к другу, привязанные к стульям. — Я понятия не имел, что тот парень меня заметил. Боже, я такой придурок.  
  
— Да уж, я в курсе, что ты придурок. На самом деле, я сказал тебе об этом примерно секунд двадцать назад, можешь сообщить еще что-то очевидное, дубина?  
  
Гарри не ответил, но Перри мог поклясться, что на его лице появилось выражение смертельной обиды. Лицо Гарри в такие минуты как бы говорило: «Зачем ты сдал назад и раздавил моего щеночка? Разве мало того, что сначала ты его переехал?». Перри вздохнул.  
  
— Хватит нюни разводить, Гарри.  
  
— Я не развожу.  
  
О, прекрасно, теперь он еще и дуется.   
  
— Еще как разводишь. А сейчас прекращай вести себя как четырехлетка, и давай убираться отсюда к чертовой матери.  
  
— Тебе обязательно постоянно быть таким грубым? Я знаю, что облажался, не в первый раз, но нельзя же… Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?  
  
Перри нахмурился и оглянулся через правое плечо. Ну то есть попытался оглянуться.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул, и, хотя Перри этого не видел, но мог поспорить, что и глаза закатил.  
  
— Врешь.  
  
— Нет, не вру.  
  
— Если я тебе нравлюсь, почему ты постоянно на меня орешь и обзываешь придурком?  
  
— Потому что ты и есть придурок. Ты, тупица, не слушаешь меня, пока я нe заору, а ты должен меня слушать, потому что сам о себе ты побеспокоиться не в состоянии. Это называется забота, долбаный ты идиот!   
  
Несколько секунд прошли в молчании, потом Гарри выдохнул тихое «Ох». Перри снова нахмурился. Он думал, что Гарри будет удивлен или начнет, как обычно, называть его раскомандовавшимся контрол-фриком. То, что дело ограничится кратким «Ох», которое прозвучало так, будто Гарри... доволен, оказалось неожиданным. Перри снова оглянулся и смог мельком увидеть лицо Гарри. Тот улыбался.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Ага?  
  
— Не мог бы ты рассмотреть возможность возвращения твоей задницы из страны розовых пони, чтобы мы наконец свалили отсюда?


End file.
